The following disclosure for a condom was developed after more than a decade of working in the field of HIV prevention and discussing the limitations to traditional condoms with hundreds of people. Discussions have revealed that the most common issues that people report while using traditional condoms are the lack of sensation, the loss of spontaneity while opening and applying the condom after erection and before intercourse begins, and the difficulty of maintaining an erection while the condom is on. Aside from these frequently stated frustrations, there is the reality that traditional condoms are able to slide off during intercourse (such that it can allow the passage of bodily fluid between sexual partners). Typically, the condom is prone to sliding off when the penis is removed from the sexual partner; however, the condom can slide off during intercourse as well leaving partners at greater risk for pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases (“STDs”). Another limitation to condoms prevention of STDs is that traditional condoms only coved the shaft of the penis, which leaves the base of the penis and the scrotum vulnerable to STDs such as, for example, Syphilis, Herpes, HPV (which can cause genital warts), and other diseases which can be spread through physical contact with the penis or scrotum.
HIV and other STDs continue to ravage the world. Lives continue to be lost and the costs of treating those infected have the potential of destabilizing states and nations. Unplanned pregnancies also have dramatically negative effects on society and the global population. The development of a condom that addresses all of the barriers to consistent condom use will be a great leap forward in addressing a number of global crises. Aside from these important local and global issues, the condom device of the present disclosure will be a great addition to the condom industry adding customers who traditionally do not enjoy using condoms into their consumer base and ultimately creating thousands of new jobs and stimulating the economy.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.